A New Girl
by kingdomhearts64
Summary: When a new girl moves to Destiny Islands, Kairi can tell that Sora and Riku are attracted to her. She will do anything to win them back when she finds that Lylleigh (a.k.a New Girl) likes them too.
1. Default Chapter

(kingdomhearts64: okay ppl this is my new and very first fanfic i was very confused on the other one b/c i thought u were suposed to download another story-oopsy! okay here goes:)

A tiny, dark scarlett gummi ship was closing in on the island. Kairi, Sora, and Riku were all sitting on the ocean shore with their eyes locked onto it. Slowly it came onto the island, leaving a dune in the sand. A girl with long, smooth, black hair stepped out of it, and glanced to them. She had piercing dark green eyes that seemed to stare through their skin. She pushed a button on a tiny remote, and her gummi ship had grown pocket-sized. Kairi glanced to Riku and Sora, who were gaping at her like she was some kind of angel. She sighed, and glanced to the girl. She was wearing black, baggy, gothic pants with small silver chains here and there. She also had a few lopsided belts hanging on her pants, and she wore a black tank top.

"She looks like a gothic." Kairi said angrily.

"So?" Sora asked. "We need some new blood on the island. Everyone here's all sunshiny bright colors." Sora said, watching the girl very closely. He heard a rustle in the sand, and saw Riku getting up. "Hey, where're you going?" Riku simply turned and smiled, then turned to walk to the girl. She just stood there for a second as Riku caught up to her.

"Hi, I'm Riku." Riku beamed at her.

"Lylleigh." (Lil-lee) was all she said.

"Hey-um, why don't you come over to meet me and my friends?" Riku inquired.

"I've already met you." she replied, and he chuckled.

"I guess you're right." he retorted, a smug smile on his face. "But do you want to come meet my friends???" he asked again.

"I guess."

"All the better to feel at home, right?" Riku pointed out. Lylleigh shrugged.

"Okay." she grinned a little. Riku grabbed her hand,and pulled her over to Sora and Kairi. "Don't touch me." She thrust her hand out of his. Sora tried to stifle a laugh. Kairi gave Lylleigh a dirty look.

"Guys, this is-" Riku began.

"I can talk for myself." Lylleigh snarled, then her face turned sweet and innocent. "I'm Lylleigh." She held out her hand to Sora and Kairi. Sora laughed a little.

"Sora." Sora grinned, and shook her hand. Kairi wrinkled her nose a little.

"Kairi." she murmured under her breath, tucking her hands behind her back.

"Well, excuse me." Lylleigh grimaced at her. Riku glimpsed back and forth between the girls.

"Well, maybe you should make Lylleigh feel a little bit more at home." Sora said, sensing the anger between them. He couldn't tell if Kairi was jealous of Lylleigh or what. He gave Riku a fleeting look, and Riku shrugged as Lylleigh and Kairi glared at each other.

"Sora's right, Kairi. You were being a little snooty to Lylleigh." Riku said later while Lylleigh was off skidding stones across the ocean. The sky had grown dark blue, dotted with stars. "She's a newcomer."

"Well, I can't help it. She was flirting with you and Sora."

"You say that like we're your property." Riku said, and for a moment, Kairi didn't say anything. She knew she was being protective, but they would be too, over her.

"Hey, Kairi." Sora plopped down next to Kairi. "You know, Lylleigh's really nice-"

"Looking." Riku ended, and Sora felt his cheeks grow hot. Kairi's face became distorted, and Sora laughed.

"But you should try to be nicer to her Kairi. You don't know anything about her right now. She could have a really bad past." Sora replied. Kairi sighed heavily, and stormed off angrily. He glanced to Riku. "What's her problem?"

Okay dokay I know it was short but so what? Please R&R and tell me what u think. I would REALLY REALLY REALLY appreciate it! THANKEES!


	2. Sora and Riku's Debate

Kingdomhearts64: hey buddies I'm back! Ok I'll just get on with the story…but are you guys happy? I'll try to make this one longer…. But anyways-Lylleigh kinda loosens up in this chapter…yeah I know, a lot of you guys liked her, but I thought maybe she should loosen up a tad. (Everybody says well a lot in this story…seriously! Read and you'll see! Well is like, the DESTINY ISLANDERS favorite word!)

For those of you who like gay ( I don't mean bad, I mean like, guy + guy, girl + girl, you know) fan fics, I believe you should close this story immediately.

Where you guys left off:

"Hey, Kairi." Sora plopped down next to Kairi. "You know, Lylleigh's really nice-"

"Looking." Riku ended, and Sora felt his cheeks grow hot. Kairi's face became distorted, and Sora laughed.

"But you should try to be nicer to her Kairi. You don't know anything about her right now. She could have a really bad past." Sora replied. Kairi sighed heavily, and stormed off angrily. He glanced to Riku. "What's her problem?"

"I think she's just a tad jealous." Riku said.

"Of who?" Sora exclaimed. Riku sighed.

"Sometimes Sora, you are so stupid." Riku whacked him in the head with his hand.

"Hi guys." Lylleigh plopped down in front of them.

"I see you had fun skipping rocks across the ocean." Sora chortled lightly.

"Yeah. Sometimes I wonder if I throw it hard enough if it can go so far I can't see it anymore." Lylleigh pondered aloud.

"That's a little easy." Riku laughed. Lylleigh scowled at him and punched him lightly.

"Okay, is it me, or does that Kairi girl not like me or something?" Lylleigh asked, looking around the little circle they had formed. Sora shrugged.

"She won't tell _me _anything anymore since she met that Namine girl." Sora said.

(authors note- Namine is a character in CoM, in case you didn't know!)

"Namine?" Lylleigh asked sheepishly.

"Oh, you haven't met her yet." Sora answered at once.

"Oh, uh…ok." Lylleigh said. _Let's just hope she's not anything like Kairi…_Lylleigh thought to herself.

There was silence for the next 5 or so minutes. Then Lylleigh got up, and started to walk off.

"Hey, um, where're you going?"

"Back to the house." She replied simply.

"Why?" Sora asked stupidly, and Riku felt like slapping him in the back of the head again.

"Because…" Lylleigh took a pause between words. "You guys aren't talking." Sora shot up, and walked after her, and was about to touch her arm, when Riku said, "Hey, she doesn't like to be touched." Lylleigh smiled austerely at him.

"Exactly." she said, and walked down past the little tree house, and walked up the ladder to the small dock and headed to town. Sora sighed.

"She is kind of a gothic." Sora said.

"Oh, shut up, Sora, you just wanted to hold her hand or something." Riku laughed.

"No, I didn't!" Sora exclaimed defensively. "She just wanted her own personal space."

"Apparently Kairi does too." Riku bit his lip.

"What? What do you mean?" Sora inquired, raising his eyebrow at Riku.

"I don't thinks she likes you very much anymore." Riku shrugged. "I don't thinks she likes me very much anymore either, so you're not alone."

"Well, Kairi was mine first anyways." Sora snarled.

"Hey, calm down, I know. Yeah, yeah, I wanted to share a paopu fruit with her, but what's it to you, lover boy?" Riku said, a smile curving out of the corner of his mouth. "But, I'll take Lylleigh any day." he started to grin.

"Well, so she likes me." Sora said.

"I don't know about that…I don't think she really likes anyone at this point."  
"No, she just doesn't like Kairi." Sora replied.

"Well, you've barely even talked to her."  
"That's bull. I was sitting there with her and talking for nearly 5 hours today while you were just staring at the ocean like you were slow or something and Kairi was sulking around somewhere." Sora elucidated.

"You don't pay attention to her anymore."

"'Cuz she doesn't pay attention to me!" Sora exclaimed.

"Well, she really likes you, Sora."

"Well, maybe she should show it a bit more." Sora sighed.

"She tries to, but you're always off with Namine or me and Lylleigh now." Riku said.

"How do you know?" Sora questioned.

"Because she told me. For a 14-year-old you sure don't know much about girls." Riku said.

"Well, neither do you." Sora began. "You couldn't even keep that one girl for very long."

"Don't talk about her like that." Riku said, narrowing his eyes.

"Well, you didn't!" Sora snapped.

"Well, at least I HAD a girlfriend." Riku articulated. Sora stared at Riku for a long time, and wrinkled his nose slightly. "Oh, please, you're so sensitive, Sora."

I LOVE TO KEEP YOU GUYS HANGING THERE WAITING! MWAHAHAHAHAAHA! OH SORRY…

SO? SO? SO? DID YOU LIKE IT? EH? PLEASE R&R I WOULD REALLY APPRECIATE IT! THANKEES! AT LEAST IT'S LONGER THAN THE LAST ONE! THE LAST ONE WAS LESS THAN A PAGEEEEEEEE! LOL OK I AM SO HYPER, OK DON'T FORGET 2 R&R! PLEASE NO FLAMERS…THOSE HURT MY FEELINGS. OH WELL, GO AHEAD CAUSE IF YOU DON'T LIKE MY WRITING STYLE, THEN STOP READING IT!

LUB YA LOTS (HEHEHE),

kingdomhearts64


	3. Kairi and Sora or Sora and Kairi

"Well, neither do you." Sora began. "You couldn't even keep that one girl for very long."

"Don't talk about her like that." Riku said, narrowing his eyes.

"Well, you didn't!" Sora snapped.

"Well, at least I HAD a girlfriend." Riku articulated. Sora stared at Riku for a long time, and wrinkled his nose slightly. "Oh, please, you're so sensitive, Sora."

ok, so that's where you guys left off right?ok thats what i thought! no just kidding!

After standing there for a while, he walked off back to town. He shook his head at the thought of Kairi always talking to Riku instead of him. He walked further down the barren road, and paused to glance at Kairi's home. Her father being the mayor, it was a large mansion on a hill overlooking the ocean. He wondered if he should stop and confront her about it. But then he thought maybe her parents were home and would think something was going on between them, although Kairi's parents always could tell that Sora liked Kairi, and Kairi liked Sora.

Sora shrugged and walked up to the house, and pressed the doorbell. He had never been inside Kairi's house, yet he had always wondered what it would be like on the inside. Just then, Kairi's mother opened the door.

"Oh, hey, Sora." she smiled warmly at him.

"Hi. Um... is Kairi home?" Sora asked.

"No, but she should be home soon. Do you want to wait for her?" she asked.

"Uhr... yeah I guess."

"Why don't I give you the grand tour?" she inquired. Sora looked around the living room. It was massive compared to his. He was tempted to plop down on one of the large white chairs, but he realized his shoes were sandy.

"Yeah, that'd be nice." Sora answered.

"Um, Sora..." Kairi's mother began. "Could you please not wear your shoes inside the house? We just had it steam-cleaned for the 5th time this month."

"You want me to leave my shoes outside?" Sora exclaimed, and Kairi's mother began to laugh.

"Oh, my dear, Sora, no! Just place them on the mat and I'll show you the grand tour." Kairi's mother replied. Sora beamed, knowing he was amusing her, and put his shoes down on the mat, then stepped inside the house. "As you see, this is the living room."

Sora's tour of Kairi's house seemed to last for an hour, up until Kairi's mother brought him upstairs and opened a door that had to be Kairi's room. It was nearly as big as the living room. and she even had a seat there. "You can wait in Kairi's room, sweets."

"Thanks, Mrs. ." (anybody know their last name? anyone?) Sora said. Mrs. closed the door, and Sora wandered around Kairi's room. it smelled like some type of flowers everywhere. He paused to look at her bookshelf. It was decorated with pictures of Sora, Riku, and her around the island. He looked through her books' spines, until he found a leather bound book. He looked around, as if half-expecting Kairi to be there, and pulled it out. The cover was white, and read in black permanent marker: 'Kairi's Diary. KEEP OUT!' Sora, being naturally curious, opened it. All over the pages read: Kairi + Sora, especially in the margins. When he looked at the back page it was covered with little hearts and little s's in the little hearts. He heard Kairi's front door close, and he put the little diary back in its place, and sat down in the chair. He heard feet running up the stairs, and when the door opened, Kairi and Namine walked in, and Kairi shrieked.

"Omigod, Sora, don't ever do that again!" She said, placing her delicate hand on her chest. She panted for a second, and stared at him as he stood up. She slapped him in the arm, while Namine and Sora laughed.

"Sorry about that. I figured your mom told you I was here!" Sora chuckled.

"Well, she didn't!" Kairi panted. She sat down on her bed. "So, why are you here?" Namine shot a look between them, and stifled a giggle.

"Um, I have to go." she said, and walked down the stairs.

"Um, Riku told me all the stuff that you said about me." Sora bit his lip hard, expecting it to bleed. A flush of reds popped up on Kairi's cheeks, and she smiled nervously.

"Oh, um, everything?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah." Sora replied, and he his cheeks go warm. "You really sulk when I don't talk to you?" Kairi got up and sat next to him on her small couch.

"Yeah, Sora. I-uh- I like you alot." Kairi blurted and stared at him to see his reaction. A silence fell upon the both of them. Sora's eyes trailed around her perfume scented room blurring into pinks and purples. "It's just you seem so interested in Lylleigh now and Namine and you never talk to me anymore. It might sound a little selfish but I guess I want you all to myself." Sora wanted to grin, but he thought he would look stupid if he did.

"Well i guess it feels nice to be loved." Sora joked. Another long silence began. Sora watched Kairi stare around the room as if she had never been inside it before. He leaned in a little, and Kairi turned to look at him but-

**DUH NUH NUM!**

**hehehehe...**

**lub yall lots!**

**kingdomhearts64**

**ok, so there wasnt alot of action with Lylleigh, but I thought maybe Kairi should get some love. Lotsa Lylleigh in the next episode, k? **


End file.
